Rain on your window dear
by Starkidfangirl122
Summary: Kurt has had enough of McKinley, so when given the chance to transfer to Dalton academy he jumps at the chance. but not before changing some things. kurts got a new additude and hes not afraid to show it. so when Kurt get a certion roommate named Blaine Anderson will he rip his own hair out becuase of the dapperness that is Blaine or will love bloom? halfbadass!kurt


I sat back into my seat as I looked out the window pattered with rain. "You ok kid?" I heard my dad say from the driver's side. "Yeah am fine." I don't know why am so sad, I mean am getting out of that hell hole I know as William McKinley High school. Am on my way to Dalton academy for boys, where ill be boarding for how ever long am there for. We slowly pulled up into the parking lot, "You sure you wanna do this kid?" I nodded my head. "Yeah, is sure dad?" I hopped out the side of my dad's truck and went over towards the trunk. "Just start grabbing boxes and head to your dorm, ill be there in a minute, ok Kurt."

Grabbing two boxes I headed towards the doors. I flashed my new school I.D to the secretary and made my way through the halls. Am sure I looked awkward. School just happened to be in session the day I had to move in, who knew you would get weird stares just because you're wearing Prada boots, ripped grey skinny jeans and a tight…very _tight_ black shirt. I decided if am going to a new school might as while get a new look, hence the reason the both my ears and the right side of my lip was pierced.

When I finally made it to my dorm I had to dig my keys out of my pocket. I looked over to the side to see a name plate next to the door as it read "_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Jackson Anderson." _GREAT! I get to deal with a roommate this year to! I grumbled to myself. I opened the door to find that my roommate wasn't in class. "Must have a free period." I thought to myself.

"Hi! Am Blaine, you must be Kurt!" He out stretched his hand as for me to shake it. I shaked his hand. "Nice to meet you, let me help you with those." I shifted from foot to foot and pushed past him and muttered "No thanks." I set my boxes down as my dad swiftly walked in and dropped my boxes down labeled _"Hair care and face products" _I heard Blaine snicker behind me. "I still need to look good dad"

Before I could get another word in Mr. Always must be _dapper_ pants, tock it upon himself to indturduce himself to my dad. "Hello Mr. Hummel am Blaine Anderson your son's roommate." They both shuck hands. "Nice to meet you Blaine, well Kurt ill help you with the rest of your bags and ill be on my way." I nodded and glance at Blaine. "M'kay."

"**Rain on your window dear"**

Finally after an hour of dragging boxes form the car to my dorm I flopped down on to my new bed with a sigh. "I need a shower." I grumbled to myself. Blaine had gone out to hang with some friends. I hurriedly striped once I was in the bathroom and turned the water all the way up to high. Once in I groaned in pleasure.

I stumbled out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist "Fuck" I mumbled to myself. I left my pjs outside on my bed. It's on eight Blaine's most likely not home yet. As I stepped out of the bathroom and towards my bed I regretted it. There was Blaine sitting on the floor with four more of his friends. Of course there I was only in a towel. Guess I didn't here them come in. "Guys this is my new roommate Kurt, Kurt this is Wes" he said as he pointed to a very stylish Asian. "That's David" he said as he pointed to a dark skinned boy. "And that's Jeff and Nick" pointing to a Blonde and Dark haired boy.

Embarrassment and anger flashed through me and grabbed my cloths and yelled "Maybe warn me before you have company over Blaine!" I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. I rested my back against and just happen to over hear their conversation.

"Sorry guys I didn't think he would get mad. My fault." I identified Blaine's voice.

"It's ok, so that's really your roommate?" Said a voice I didn't recognize.

"Yeah…why is something wrong?" Blaine stammered back.

"No he just seems…..different"

"Different how?"

"Well did you see his pricings?"

"I actually thought they were pretty hot." Said another voice I didn't recognize.

"JEFF!" I heard three voices yell.

"What you have to admit the one on his lip just makes you want to bit his bottom lip." The voice now recognized as Jeff said.

"Can you stop fantasizing about my roommate please, it's very disturbing." Blaine said.

I've had enough, now dressed I opened the door and leaned against its frame. "Well I thought it was very hot to hear what you wanted to do with my lip Jeff." I smirked as I watched Jeff's face flush red. Jeff stumbled trying to find the right words to defend him. I chuckled. "Well am goanna go get myself some dinner from the mess hall." I started walking to the door when I heard the boy David says "But you're in your Pajamas." I opened the door and stated to walk out. "Never stopped me before."

"Rain on your window dear"


End file.
